Sucked into the walking dead
by shayvion
Summary: What would you do if you got sucked into the walking dead video you have what it takes to survive against the infected or drama. The story might change. Syoc.
1. Chapter 1

**"I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then." – Lewis Carroll**

I hope you enjoy my idea for this story so far. I hope to get this story to season two of the 't wait to see what type of characters I get.** I WILL ONLY ACCEPT YOUR OC IF YOU PM ME. **

* * *

It was a late Friday night and I was stuck at home babysitting my little sister and brother until my Mom came back from the casino. I didn't mind so much because she needed a little break from the family as long as I had food and my PS3 I was all good. My brother had fallen asleep, finally laying next to me on the couch. He had his usually sugar rush crash. To tell the truth I didn't expect him to last as long as he did. A ruffled his dark chocolate brown hairs watching it go all over the place. My sister was on her computer watching some videos. Her light brown hair in a messy bun with her hello kitty onesie on, I was on the Playstation playing the walking dead.

I had been on a video game marathon starting with fallout 3 to Far Cry 3 working my way to the beginning of the walking dead. I had just made it off of the farm with Lee and Kenny I felt really bad when Shawn dead so I decided to take a little break. I paused the game to check on the time it was almost three a got up and stretched a little. I got up and walked into the kitchen grabbing a few slices of pizza tossing them in the microwave and grabbing a bottle of mountain dew.

**"Hey Tay can you take Matt upstairs?"** I waited a few moments for a reply.

All I got was silence so I leaned my head out of the kitchen to the living room. She wasn't at the computer I then glanced at the couch. Matt was gone too I know I wasn't in here that long. I just shrugged it off and got my food making my way back to my game. I ate one of the slices of pizza un-paused my game watching the story unfold. I beat the game several times and it still is good to me. Clementine and Lee were my favorite out of the entire group. Then It would have to be Carly and Kenny's family the creators did a good job with the characters. I even started to grow to like Ben he was kind of cute but he could be such a huge problem at times but he was a kid so I could relate.

As soon as the game started back up my lids began to feel really heavy for some reason. I rubbed my eye trying to wake myself back up but I guess I must of been really exhausted because I must of nodded off. It was weird I could hear a voice whispering to me I couldn't tell what or who it was.

_"Do You think you have what it takes to survive?"_ It was like an echo in the darkness.

I tried to answer but it was like I couldn't move or get the words out I felt so helpless.

* * *

When I woke up I could tell I wasn't on the couch any more. I must of fell on the floor because it felt like I was on the hard ground. I began to sit up and opened one of my eyes everything seemed blurry I blinked a few more times. Wipeing my eye with the back of my arm, adjusting slightly better then the last time.

**"WHAT THE FUCK!"** I shouted quickly standing up and looking around. I was in complete shock how the hell did I end up outside on the street.

_Did I sleep walk?_ I checked out my clothes who changed my clothes I could of sworn I was wearing my Pj's. Now I was wearing a green shirt with a brown jacket on that was only zipped up to right under my chest. Some blue jean shorts that looked a little old with red hightop sneakers on. My brown hair was braided into a ponytail that reached my mid back. I spun around bumping into something next to my legs.

_A bookbag?_

_What is this doing here?_

I crouched down opening the bag it had food, water, a first aid kit and a gun. I reached for the gun and pulled it out. It was little heavy but nothing I couldn't handle but where did this come from? The bag had a side pocket that was filled with bullets and a small note. I opened the folded paper and began to mouth the words.

_Do you have what it takes to survive?_

Flipping it over looking for more of a clue in the back of my head this felt familiar._ What does that mean survive what?_ This felt a bit ominous. I put the note back in the bag and took in my surroundings It seemed like I wondered into town maybe but this couldn't of been my town nothing here looked familiar. I zipped up the bookbag and slung it over my shoulder keeping the gun in my hand just in case. I made my way to one of the many stores on this empty street. I noticed a lot of cars out but they looked abandoned some windows broken and no one around for some reason that just put me on edge. I reached for the Handel on the door but it looked like someone smashed the door open.

**"Hello?"** I asked hoping for a reply from anyone.

I walked into the building everything was sprawled out on the floor. I went down the first isle it was filled with a few things like chips, candy junk food. I took a few bags of chips and all my favorite types of candy and gum. I walked down the next isle on the self was a knife, a baseball bat and a bloody hand print. I put the gun in my pocket and grabbed the baseball bat it was metal I tightened my grip on the handle when I notice the hand print.

A can fell to the ground I quickly turned around and noticed a man crouched on the ground It looked like he got in a fight from what I could see most of his body was hidden behind shadow.

**"Oh I didn't know anyone was here are you ok. You know you scared the hell out of me."** I walked closer letting my guard down a little.

**"Do you need hel..p. Oh my god."** My eyes widened in pure shock of what I was seeing.

This man was eating a young woman on the ground her head was smashed open he slowly turned to me. His clothes tore and worn out, blood smeared on his lip and a pair of scissors stuck in his left I socket. Falling to the ground shaking in fear on the ground shielding myself with the bat. The only thing keeping this man off of me was this bat and he was slowly over powering me. I tilted the bat to the side so he would fall next to me.

It worked I quickly got up and tried to run but the man grabbed me by my leg I kicked him as hard as I could with the other but he wouldn't let go. All the man would do was grunt and moan I began to realize what he was when he tried to bite me I closed my eyes and swung my bat I prayed I hit. I must have been lucky because it connected pushed him back a little. I stood to my feet and kept swinging until I was out of breath. The first strike made impact with his shoulder then the next his head.

I kept hitting him in the head until his skull busted open and he completely stopped moving. I was becoming blurry for some reason. I didn't notice it then but when I walked out of the store I finally felt my tears. I killed a man or monster or zombie I don't care what it was. I shook a little in fear of what would happen to me next.

I began to wonder around the corner the bright lights of the drug store caught my attention my legs felt like I was walking on jelly once a made It halfway I bumped into a group of people.

**"Hey you friendly?"** A man with a baseball cap asked me standing in front of a little boy.

**"Yeah."** I said wiping away some of my tears.

**"Are you ok?"** The only women of the group asked a little concerned.

**"Yeah I'm just a little shaken up I was just attacked and I'm lost I don't know what's going on."** I said walking up getting a better look at them they seemed a little familiar but I just ignored it. Duck noticed something and point towards it.

**"Look!"** Duck shouted and the groups eyes followed.

Down the street, there were a few overturned cars. Next to one of the cars was a crouched figure, the top half of the body blocked by half of the car. Kenny step forward and waved his arms.

**"Hey there! You friendly? Our truck ran out of gas."**

The figure revealed itself it groaned limping towards him.

**"AHH No!"** While we were talking a zombie walked up and knocked over the little boy.

_**BANG**_

A shot was fired by a woman, wearing a long sleeve white dress shirt with a black skirt. She had medium length brown hair that reached the bottom of her neck. She gripped her pistol firing of a few more shots as Kenny and Katjaa held Duck. Her aim was good and she got a few more zombies.

**"RUN!"** Another voice yelled, it came from an Asian guy with a striped cap on. Lee and the others quickly followed behind the man. The woman fired two more shots as the group rushed into the drug store. A man quickly shut the metal gate.


	2. Layla

This chapter was a bit of a rush so I hope you like It may have a few misspelled letters or mistakes but I wanted to give you something cause I was in a typing mood. The next Chapter will have more Info on the Oc's and I will be adding another two people. I am still accepting OC's so send me one. See you next time!

* * *

As soon as everyone got inside a chubby thirty year old man stood on lookout next to the door taking peeks out the window occasionally.

**"We can't keep taking risk like that!"** A different woman who looked to be late twenties shouted.

**"And we can't just let people die, either."** The women with the girl replied.

**"When I Say that door stays shut no matter what I freaking Mean it."** The woman had long brown hair and a matching brown tank top. Her expression looks wary and exhausted maybe even stressed out. **"We don't know who these people are, they could be dangerous."**

**"Come on seriously these people have children with them Lilly that can't be that bad. I mean I helped you guys didn't I?"** A young brunette girl that looked like she could be in her mid-twenties said while leaning on the wall. She had thick long brown hair that was pulled back in a messy ponytail. Chocolate brown eye's with long lashes. Creamy pale skin that was covered by dry dirt or mub. She looked like she could pass for an identical twin for the new Lara croft she even had on a torques tank top and beige shorts on.

**"Well that's different they could of led them right to us." **A big burly old fifty six year old man angrily added.

**"Where they hell is your humanity?!" **The woman with the short hair argued. **"Layla took a chance on us and plus they could of died out there!"**

**"Then we let ' em!"** The older man stated.

**"Bull shit the more people we have helping us out the better the chances of us surviving increase."** The girl who looked like Lara Croth said her name must have been Layla.

Lee chimed in. **"We're not dangerous were just regular folks!"**

**"What's DANGEROUS is a bunch of people running outside making noise and drawing their attention to us."** Lilly stated.

**"Lee's right . We're just regular folks, but WE actually like helping people."** Kenny added.

* * *

I watched as all of the older people arguing I didn't feel like adding gas to the flames. I did notice why everyone looked so familiar except for that _**Layla**_ woman. Everybody was from my video game but that couldn't be possible how could this have happen I must be dreaming. I crouched down and hugged my legs feeling super confused.

**"Hey are you ok?"** A small voice asked me. It was the little girl in the baseball hat she tilted her head to the side.

I tried to put on a brave face for the little girl and smiled at her. **"Yeah I'm fine now just a little tired but thanks for asking."** I sat my bag on the floor. **"I never got your name mine is Ruby."** I reached out waiting for her to take my hand.

**LEE & CLEMENTINE WILL REMEMBER THIS**

**"My..name is Clementine."** She said shyly slowly taking my hand and shaking it she gave me a bright smile.

**"You'll have to excuse her."** Carly interrupted.

**"The hell he, or anyone will. This is about survival, do you guys not see what's going on out there."** Lilly said as she paced the floor.

Clementine pulled on Lee's arm to get his attention.

**"What is it?"** Lee asked sounding a bit stressed.

**"I…I have to pee."** Clementine said looking up at Lee.

**"I'd go out there again in a second. "** The Asian man whispered.

**"I'd bet you would."** Lilly said with her hands on her hips.

**"In a minute Clem."** Lee told the girl softly brushing it off.

Clem nodded and let go of Lee's arm looking down at her feet.

**"They have kids Lilly."** The Asian man pointed out.

**"Those things outside don't care."** Larry smugly stated.

**"Maybe you should go join them then. You'll have something in common!"** Kenny shouted.

Larry scowled. **"God damn it Lilly. You've have to control these people."**

**"Who put either of you in charge?"** Layla said getting up off of the wall.

While the adults were arguing Clementine made her way towards the the back room in the back. I kept my eyes on the younger girl just in case. I had a brother that was around her age so I couldn't help but keep an eye on her. The group kept shouting about who was at fault and who was really in charge if we wanted to survive. The suddenly it felt like the mood changed because someone shouted something that caught us all off guard.

**"Holy SHIT! One of them is bitten."** Larry shouted and pointed at Katjaa cleaning off Duck.

**"He wasn't bitten."** Lee defended Duck.

**"Calm down Larry we need to find out if the boy was bitten first you don't need to freak him out."** Layla made her way to Katjaa and Kenny. Kenny stood between her and the boy. **"I'm a nurse I'm not going to hurt your child I just want to see if he's bitten."**

Kenny let her pass and help Katjaa with Duck. **"I'm cleaning him up. There's no bite! He's fine."**

**"We have to end this now!"** Larry had a murderous look in his eyes making his way to Katjaa and Duck.

Kenny stepped in to intervene. **"Over my dead body."**

**"We'll dig one hole. Don't you freaking people get it? We've already seen this happen. We let someone with a bite stay and WE all end up bitten!"** Larry screamed trying to get the group to agree with him.

**"Shut up."** Kenny said getting protective.

**"We gotta throw him out! Or smash his head in!"**

**"KENNY! STOP HIM!"** Katjaa shrieked.

**"What should I do Lee?"** Kenny asked looking at his new friend.

**"It's either your son or him."** Lee answered.

All hell broke lose again.

Suddenly a quit voice called out from the back of the store.

**"Lee?"** It was Clementine.

**"Yeah?"** Lee said focused on Larry and Kenny.

**"There's someone in there."** Clementine replied

Lee told her it was maybe locked and a key was behind the counter. The others just kept fight about if Duck was bitten or not. I stood to my feet with bat in hand ready for whatever if Clem was right or if a fight broke out with the group. Kenny, Larry and Lee started struggling with each other. All of a sudden in the heat of the moment a high pitch scream that could of come from only one person in here. Clementine she managed to unlock the washroom door, only to be jumped by a monster that happened to get locked inside. She managed to step out of the way in time for the thing to hit the ground and struggle and grab at her ankles. Everyone stood in shock.

**"Clementine!"** Lee cried as he quickly rushed to get to her side. He bumped into Lilly though and tripped, hitting the floor and blurring his vision.

**"Clem!"** I shouted taking a few step then bringing my bat down on the things skull. The adrenalin was pumping and I brought the bat up and swung down making contact with what used to be its temple effectively killing it. **"Keep your hands off of her."** I panted a little trying to catch my breath. When I calmed I took in one last deep breath.**"Are you ok."**

**CLEMENTINE WILL REMEMBER THIS**

Carly shot the monster one time to make sure .

**"Yes."** She said hugging me still a little shaken. I tapped her head one more time relaxing more. We walked over to Lee.

**"Are you ok?"** Clem asked Lee.

Lee managed to catch his breath as he stood up with Clementine by side , still scared by her experience.

**"Just great, thanks."**

**"Uh….Guys?"** Glenn said pointing to the doors.

The monsters outside had heard the screaming and gunfire they started pounding against the barricaded windows. It caused the man who was guarding the door to run to the back of the room trying to get the furthest away.

**"Everybody Down! Stay Quiet!"** Lilly whispered.

Everyone agreed with that with something for once and listened to the order. Hiding behind tables and shelves. Clementine hide behind Lee hoping he could protect her if something got passed. Fear appearing on everyone's faces, including little Duck.

I crouched behind one of the shelves with Glenn not that far away from me. Larry peeked his head out from behind his hiding spot. **"They're gonna get in."**

**"SHUT UP."** Kenny and Layla whispered at the same time.

**RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT**

The sound of bullets could be heard in the distance and the sound of things being messed up. The loud noises luckily attracted the monsters away from the pharmacy. There was even the sound of a helicopter fly pass.

**"Is that the military?"** Layla asked as she stood from her hiding spot.

**"I don't know."** Lilly replied.

**"Do you think they are sending out a message or something?"** Ruby asked anyone in general.

**"Thank God for whatever it is."** Glenn stated.

**"We almost DIED because of this idiot and her itchy trigger finger! That was stupid! That was-"** Larry began, then groaned in pain and tightly clutched his chest as he fell to the ground.

* * *

As the scene faded out a young man with dirty blonde shaggy hair sat on his couch playing one of his favorite games. He just recently downloaded a new DLC for TWD it was free so he said what the hell. When he started the game the tittle screen came up with a new option of_** New game +**_. He clicked it and everything seemed the same except It showed a new girl added to the group in the beginning and an Women showed up in the Drugstore.

**"Wow this new DLC for the game is something. I could have sworn the game didn't have these two new girls in it?"** The young man just shrugged his shoulders and kept playing the game.


	3. Here comes Josh & Jojo

I'm so sorry for not updating lately I've been really busy recently. I just got back from vacation and got really lazy from my flight. I wrote half of the story before I left but I lost it so I decided to rewrite it. I hope you enjoy part two will be coming up soon. Hope you like bye for now guys. **Do Not Own Walking Dead or Telltales but i wish i did**.

* * *

**"DAD!" **Lily shouted while rushing to her father's side. Larry clutched his chest tightly, moaning in pain.

For the first time everyone looked at the man with worry.

**"What's wrong with him?"** Lee asked.

**"It's his heart!"** Layla said making her way over to the two.

**"My pills…"** Her father begged hoping he would be answered.

**"Uh Nitroglycerin pills?"** Katjaa asked.

**"Yeah, we're out and we thought we could find some in this pharmacy but we haven't even made it into the back yet."**

**"Well get in there somehow."** Layla promised Lilly trying to comfort her.

**"Thank you very much. we need nitroglycerin pills. Please get in there. I'll keep an eye on my dad."**

Kenny walked up to the center of the room. He decided to take control of the situation he told the group to search for something useful or anything that could help out. The group seemed to relax and got to know each other. Ruby started to go in her book bag and pulled out a bag of skittles. A little sugar wouldn't hurt right now. She ate a few pieces then her eye's scanned the room it felt like someone was watching or she froze up. Looking at her from across the room was Duck with a very intense look on the bag of candy. She smiled and lifted the bag high over her head then brought it close to the ground his eyes following. Ruby got up and made her way to Katjaa and Duck.

**"Hungry Duck?"** Ruby said giving him a small smile.

**"Yeah."** Duck said with a little voice.

**"I know these wont fill you up but it's better than nothing."** She said pour a few into the palm of her hand. **"Only if it's ok with your mom."** Katjaa gave a nod and she handed the young boy a hand full.

**KENNY AND KATJAA WILL REMEMBER THIS**

**"I'm starting to think this drugstore isn't a permanent solution."** Glenn said.

**"You're right, this aint exactly Fort Knox."** Kenny nodded.

**"Yeah and sorry about not checking the bathroom."** Layla said to Lee. "We should of looked around more."

**"It's ok you didn't know."** Lee said to the younger woman.

**"What do you suggest?"** Lee questioned Glenn.

**"We need as much gas as possible so we can ALL get out of downtown Macon Fast."** Glenn stated.

**"I'll head out and get gas. There's a motel not too far from here, out towards the end of Peachtree. I'll work my way towards it and then loop back, siphoning what I can."** He said.

**"Dang that would be great."** Lee smiled.

**"Well its gotta get done. Plus, I'm quick and I know Macon."**

**"Local?"** Lee asked.

**"Born and raised."** Glenn smiled.

**"Local or not you're gonna need some back up take me and bat girl over there."** Layla said while point over at a surprised Ruby.

**"She looks like she can come and handy and we know she can handle herself."**

**"If you're going to do that, here's a walkie-talkie if you get into a tight spot. Hopefully you won't need it."** Lee said handing him the talkie that he got from Clementine's house.

**"Cool."** Glenn said pocketing the walkie-talkie.

**"Clementine's got the other one. Check in with her and get back here as soon as you can."** Lee said Glenn nodded and gathered the other to girls.

**"Looks like we are out of her ladies."** Glenn said throwing his hands over both of there shoulders.

**"Do I even get a say in this."** Ruby said cutting her eye's at the other two.

**"Nope plus I got something I want to talk to you about."** Layla said leading the way out to Glenn's car.

* * *

Ruby and Glenn followed her to the car Glenn in the front seat and Layla and Ruby in the back. A few zombies were still out on the street the trio avoided them with ease. At the first gas station they came across a man named Josh Grimm he was in the back room of the store. He was a nice guy a bit shy around Layla and I. We couldn't bear to leave him behind so we decided to bring him along. He told us about how he was playing a game and he somehow ended up here. Well more like he fought his way here finding a place he could catch his breath.

Josh had dirty blonde shaggy hair with hazel eyes with a scar over the right eye. A bit overweight but not something that made him look sloppy. He seemed like a normal guy wearing blue jeans and a hoodie.

The car ride was an awkward one the group came across a few gas stations after the second one Layla began to talk. Glenn gathering as much gas as he could Josh helped out watching his back making sure nothing happened. Layla and Ruby stayed in the car watching from the distance.

**"So….Kid how long have you been here?"** Layla whispered to Ruby.

I gave her a confused look.

She sighed. **"In this game I know you're not from here so you must of woke up in this game like me so how long? " **Layla asked again.

I looked at her kind of shocked**_ so I'm not the only one?_** It made me relax more. **"A few hours and my name is not kid."** I said pouting a little. **"It's Ruby. So what about you?"**

Layla chuckled to herself. **"I got to hand it to you looks like you can hold your own. I've been here since day one. Let me tell you it was really crazy I woke up in the hospital. It was the first day I just assumed I fell asleep on the job but when I looked around I noticed I wasn't home anymore. "** Layla leaned back in the chair.

**"Then I came across a newspaper an I knew exactly where I was. Well that and seeing zombies you know."**

**"So how did this happen, why are we even here?"** I asked crossing my hand across my chest.

**"Don't know but I plan to stay alive till the end."** Layla looked out the window noticing them pulling up to the motel. A few walkers stumbling around in the front a couple upstairs on the second level.

**"Okay guy's we stay low and quiet if one of these things notice you take it out, run, or hide."** Layla said opening her door and crouching to the ground.

**"I'll try to go around back."** Ruby said copying Layla and making her way to the side.

**"I'm gonna check the rooms maybe I can find something useful."** Layla said to Glenn smirking. **"Oh and Glenn stay safe."** She gave him a flirty grin before making her way to the lobby. **"Josh your with me I could you the back up."**

Josh nodded and followed her.

* * *

I slowly made my way to the back of the building it was dark more then I expected so I made sure to take my time. Making sure to take small steps to avoid stepping on anything. I then turned the corner freezing up from a loud shriek. It sound like it was from a woman the noise caused me to turn to turn, looking towards where the noise came from. A cold hand grabbed my leg bringing me to the ground. I braced myself for the ground falling on my baseball bat. I grunted in pain the bat meet my chest knocking the wind out of me. I panted for a second and noticed the zombie advancing I kicked back making contact with its mouth trying to knock his teeth out.

It felt like everything was changing red and black throbbing as the zombie got closer and I struggled.

A boy with slick blue hair noticed the group parked in front of his hotel room. His green round eye's watched them separate into three groups. One group of two that seemed to be heading for the office the other two groups with in different directions. A guy with a cap kept looking up towards one of the rooms with two zombies at the door. And the last of the group looked like it was a girl and she was heading behind the hotel.

_**"What is she doing?"** _He said to himself standing up from his hiding spot behind the shades slipping out his hotel room to get a better look. Making his way quickly and quietly to the girl who went off by herself. When he reached the back of the building he saw the girl on the ground trying to fight off a zombie. He rushed to her side tightening his fist in his boxing gloves striking the walker in the temple knocking it off of her. He climbed on top of it punching it several times hitting it every time crushing its decaying face in.

Ruby sat up and pulled her legs closer to her body. She watched the guy in front of her kill the monster that almost had her. That was close she almost died back there because she let her guard down. She felt like she was hyperventilating from the shock. Her savior turned around his red star tattoo caught her attention.

**"Are you ok?"** He made his way to her and put his hands on her shoulders. **"Calm down its ok I took care of it. He wont get you."** She kept freaking out until all she saw was black.

* * *

Josh and Layla was doing way better then Ruby was the reached the lobby with ease. Josh in the front with his crowbar and Layla watched the rear with her pistol. They found the owner with a gunshot wound to his head laid out on his desk.

**"Shit didn't expect to see this."** Layla lowered her gun and began to examine the body. **"Looks like he committed suicide."** She then reached in the man's pockets.

Josh didn't say anything but he looked at Layla with a bit of disgust. She felt his eyes on her and she looked up.

**"What?"** She frowned at the young man. **"Im looking for his keys not robbing him."**

Josh gave her apologetic look and turned his attention to the outside. He started scouting how many walkers were near. Layla found a wallet, some keys, and some bullets. Before they could go deeper in the room a shriek was heard. They both rushed for the door hoping it wasn't someone from there group a woman was running down the street from a group of walkers. She made eye contact with the two survivors and started making her way to them.

**"Oh hell no!"** Layla shouted and pointed her gun at her. Josh looked at her like she was crazy was she going to shoot they woman. Layla took four shots each making contact none hitting the girl but each hitting what was behind her. The young blonde women with a tattered dress made it to them.

**"Thank you so much I thought I wasn't going to make it."** The small blonde woman said to the two. Layla looked at her agitated and roughly pulled the woman into the lobby and shut the door.

**"Shut up listen and don't get in the way."** She rushed to the desk and knocked the man off. She tried to push the desk towards the door but she was to weak it only moved an inch.** "You two could help me anytime now."** They ran over and helped her push the desk to block one of the windows and the door.

**"Wh..hhy are we doing this?"** The other girl said.

**"From all your screaming and my gunshot they are bound to come don't you think."** Layla grunted as the desk hit the door. **"Let's look for another way out."**


End file.
